Mga Kumpisal ng Isang Lolicon
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: Si Misora ay ang unang aamin na siya ay isang lolicon, kahit hindi naman niya ipahahalata. Misora/Cocone. Yuri. Lesbian. Femmeslash. Tibo. Babae-sa-babae. Binalaan kan na...


A/N: The following is a Tagalog translation of a fic I already have posted, "Confessions of a Lolicon", which I did for a writing project (this one, I mean. Don't ask, you don't wanna know). If this doesn't make sense (and for most of the world's population, it won't), go check that one out. It has loli-yuri goodness.

----------------------------------------

Mga Kumpisal ng Isang Lolicon

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: Ang Negima ay hindi s akin. Ang may-ari ay si Ken Akamatsu.

----------------------------------------

Si Misora ay ang unang aamin na siya ay isang lolicon, kahit hindi naman niya ipahahalata- di tulad ng ibang mga kaklase niya. Bastusin si Misa. Malihim at maginoo na bastusin, pero bastusin parin. Si Ayaka ay hindi kailangan ipaliwanag, basta masabi lang. Kahit si Chizuru, na nagmumukang nanay, ay may kakaibang pagkatutok sa pwet na hindi niya man lamang niya sinusubukan itago. Narinig pa nga ni Misora na si Nodoka mahilig sa Polygyny. Tiningnan niya ang ibigsabihin ng salitang iyon at pinagisipan ang katotohanan ng lumang salitaing "Ingatan and mga tahimik lang".

Kung tutuusin, tahimik din ang Cocone niya.

Nang nagsimula ang lahat, ipinagsama lamang silang dalawa bilang kasamanhan para sanayin silang makipagtulungan sa imang salamangkero. Noon, masnanaisin niya makisama kay Sakura Mei. Muka siyang isang taong mapapakiusapang maglabag ng kautusan nn Mahora. Ang katapatan niya kay Takane­– yung nagbabanal-banalang putang 'yon– a mabilis na napatunayang mali iyon. Si Nutmeg, hindi mang lamang niya inisip.

Si Cocone ay dinikitan siya unang araw pa lang, at lumipat sa kanyang dorm pagkalipas ng konting araw. Kinainisan siya ni Misora. Hindi siya masalita, halos walang pakiramdam sa kaniyang muka, ipinapanatiling niyang maayos ang kanyang kalahati ng kanilang kwarto, and hinding-hindi niya pinayagan na makatulog ng mahimbing si Misora.

Kahit gaano katahimik siya umiyak sa gabi, kahit anong klaseng panakip-tainga suutin ni niya, o gaano karami mang unan ipatong niya sa ulo niya, naririnig parin siya ni Misora.

Si Teacher-Takamichi ay sinabi sa kaniya na si Cocone ay galling sa Mahiwagang Mundo, na wala siyang mga kamag-anak dito sa mmundo nila. Inaasahan nila na gagawin niya ang responsableng bagay at alagaan ang masbatang babae. Napatigil siMisora. Isa siyang manloloko. Hindi siya yaya ng sinoman! Sinong nilolko nila?

Makalipas ng tatlong gabing, tinanong ni Misora si Cocone kung gusto niya matulog katabi niya.

Isang libong hugasan pagkatapos , amoy luha parin and pajama niya, at pakiramdam niya peron siyang mga bakas ng maliliit na kamay sa likod niya.

Naging mas tahimik si Cocone tuwing gabi, kahit palagi basa ang pantaas ni Misora pagdating ng umaga. Kahit anong subukan ni Misora, umiiyak parin si Cocone hanging makatulog siya, at natutulog na nakayakap sa tiyanan ni Misora. Pero naging mas tahimik siya.

Hindi parin makatulog si Misora.

Sinubukan niya dalhin ang masbatang babae kasama niya sa kaniyang mga kalukohan para ibaling siya, pero hindi gumana masyado iyon. Kapag mayroon man siyang sabihin, isa itong babala. Pero kahit gaano pa man sila parusahan pagkatapos, hindi nagreklamo o pinagbintangan siya ni Cocone.

Tumigil na rin ang pagiingay niya habang umiiyak siya.

Hindi sigurado si Misora kung kalian tumigil umiyak sa gabi si Cocone. Nahalata lang niya noong, isang gabi, tiningnan siya ni Cocone sa mata, sinabi "Magandang gabi, Misora", sumandal sa kanya, at nagsimualng maghilik. Inisip niya tapos na yung katungkulan niya, at napagpasyahan niya na oras na para tigilan ni Cocone ang pagyakap sa kaniya sa gabi para masanay na ang masbatang babae para matuto ulit siyang matulog sa sarili niyang kama.

Hindi pa niya napagtuluyan ito.

Angang sa ngayon, ang kama ni Cocone ay malinis at hindi madals tinutulugan.

Madami sa nangyari sa pagitan nila ay nangyaari sa kama, pero hindi sa paraan na iniisip ng marami. Ang unang halik nila nangyari sa kama. Nahirapan si Cocone sa kaniyang mga pangipit ng buhok niya, kaya binigyan siya ni Misora ng mga pirason ng ribbon para gamitin niyang panali. Ang susunod na araw ay ang unang beses hinalikan siya ni Cocone bago natulog. Noong susunod na lingo, habang naglilinis, nakahanap si Misora ng siang pirasong papel may sulating Latin. Tiningnan niya ang nakasulat na salamangka. Isa itong pampreseba ng tela, para hindi siya mapunit o mamansyahan.

Nakay Misora parin ang pirasong papel. Suot parin ni Cocone and mga panali.

Isang gabi, habang naghanada sila matulog, tinanong ni Cocone kung magkasama silang magiging Magster Magi. Tiningnan siya ni Misora ng may pagtaka at sinabi. "Syempre. Ngayon matulog ka na."

Ito ang unang beses ang halik ni cocone tumama sa sulok ng kanyang labi. Ang masbatang babae nakatulog na may masayang ngiti sa madilim niyang muka.

Mamaya, tinanong niya is Teacher-Takamichi tungkol doon. Hangang ngayon, masaya siya na sinagot niya ng tama unang beses pa lang.

Isa pang gabi, inanong ni Misora si Cocone kung pwede siya maging Ministra Magi niya. Hinalikan lamang siya ni Cocone at sinabi, "Ngayon matulog ka na."

Pagkatapos ng konting oras, nakatulog na rin sila.

Kaya pinapalakpakan ng konti ni si Ayaka kailan man magaway siya at si Asuna tungkol kay Negi. Pinapalakpakan niya sialng lahat. Hindi pa siya naranasan ang pinagdaaanan nila, pero alam niya kung ano ang mararamdaman niya kung kailangan niya pagawayan si Cocone ngayon. Inaabutan niya si Kaede ng mga mensahe na humihikayat sa kaniya tungkol sa kambal na Narutaki, at nagtataka kung ano talaga ang nangyayari sa pagitan ni Teacher-Negi as si Dark Evangel.

Si Misora ang unanga aamin na siya ay isang lolicon, hindi niya pinagkakalat, pero hindi rin niya itinatangi. Hindi maintindihan ni Mei kung anong nangyayari sa pagitan nila ni Cocone, pero sa ganoon, hindi rin naiintindihan ni Misora kung bakit pinapayagan ni Mei itali siya ni Takane, kahit siya namana ang dominante sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi ito tungkul sa pagtalik, kahit pinananabikan niya ang araw na hindi na… masama kapag gawin nila (mayroon siyang hindi gagawin). Tungkol it sa pagtigil ng luha ni Cocone sa gabi.

Ang mga hindi makaintindi ay hindi kailangan malaman, at ang mga may alam ay itinatago ang kanyang mga lihim.

Alam nila na kaya niya habulin sila hanging sa dulo ng mundo kung hindi nila itago.

Pero wala talaga siyang paki. Hayaan makipagaway ang klase nila para kay Teacher-Negi. Mayroon siya ang kanyang Cocone…

----------------------------------------

**- Ang Katapusan…**

----------------------------------------

A/N: I now have more sympathy for scanlators. I went insane translating this– and that was from English (which I speak as well as a native of 4 continents, I might add) to tagalong (WHICH IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY NATIVE TONGUE/MOTHER TONGUE/WHATEVER PC WAY TO SAY IT!). Let us take a moment of silence to hail those proud, stalwart heroes, the scanlators, for unpaid, underappreciated work. HEAR HEAR!

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
